


The Last Recruit

by 1_BloodyRose_1



Category: Attack on Titan, aot
Genre: ErenYeager - Freeform, F/M, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, MikasaAckerman, Submissive Levi, Top Levi, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, bottom reader, dom reader, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_BloodyRose_1/pseuds/1_BloodyRose_1
Summary: Cadet Y/N L/N, goes up against Captain Levi and surprisingly won. She then gets frightened from all of the attention she’s getting and leaves to the stables, at the stables a wild horse went rouge and attacked her. Turns out that horse was Captain Levi’s, because it was his horse Y/N has to stay with him in his room while she recovers.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You
Kudos: 11





	The Last Recruit

𝚋𝚎𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛  
You had woken up bright and early, the sleep still in your eyes as you were standing along with all of the other cadets... in front of Levi Ackerman, one of—if not—Humanities Strongest soldier, being told to fight him.

'Uhhh, weird.. he's gonna kill us all if we even lay a finger on him- what are they expecting?' You thought as you eyed the other two commanders, Hanji Zoe, and Erwin Smith, a blank look on your face as to not give away your agenda. 

Captain Levi had ordered someone to step up and fight him, well, Eren Yeager—one of the most rowdy boys in your squad—stepped right up and got thrown to the ground. Immediately. Normally, in one of these situations, you would laugh it off and move along but something in your head was telling you to try and face him. So you did.

"Sir." You said, stepping forwards with a nod and then preparing your fighting stance. Levi did the same and smirked then suddenly a quick left hook was thrown your way and you tried dodging but you still got hit, you laughed it off and then grabbed Levi's arm, twisted it around his back and kicked his legs out from under him, making him hit the floor with a grunt. "Ah! I'm so sorry sir, did not mean to do that!" You let go of his arm and held your hand out to Levi, who still looked very dumbfounded. He shared a strange look with the commanders before he grabbed your hand after what looked like a moment of bickering with himself, you pulled him up and gave him an apologetic look.

The two commanders standing on the sidelines came walking forwards, they shook your hand and then proceeded to whisk Levi away while laughing at his face. You stood there in awe, holding your hand up to your face very confused. "Holy shit, Y/N just took out the Captain, just how strong is she-" One of your comrades said, followed by another person. "No one has ever gotten that far with him, are you from another planet Y/N?" The second person said as you still just stood there, looking just as confused as the Captain was whenever he walked away.

"I-I need a... um... walk, see ya!" You ran really fast past the crowd and any other cadets you could've possibly seen in the hallway. You quickly ran to the infirmary, not actually being wounded by that punch but still just wanting to hide. You peeked inside the room through the glass on the door, and there was Commanders Erwin and Hanji talking to Captain Levi. Your face heated up and you started running elsewhere.

'Ah, I know, the stables. No one will be there.' You thought as you sped away, trying not to be seen as you were sure your friends would probably ask you how you took down the Captain so easily. You couldn't let them know, not yet anyway. Once you were in the grass field, you slowed down, knowing no one could bombard you with questions here. You heard a few strange noises come from the stables, you cautiously peered into the barn, only to see a quite beautiful black horse start charging after you. You started screaming and also laughing(? are you okay-), you tried getting away from the stallion chasing you but you tripped over a tree stump in the middle of the grassy field and the horse caught up to you. You felt extreme pain in your back, and then the next thing you knew you were laying face first on the grass and then your vision went blurry as you faded out of consciousness.

——-LEVI'S POV——-

Of course, just of course. I had to be the one to look out for the cadets as they ate and whatever else they did. Apparently outside, one of the brats got injured by a horse, which—I know, sounds ridiculous but it still happened so Glasses and Eyebrows went to go check on them; while I was charged with looking after the rest of the filthy brats. It was quite annoying but it’s whatever. With a roll of my eyes, I picked up the tea cup in front of me without touching the handle and took a sip before noticing Glasses standing outside the door, waving me over. I raised an eyebrow at the brats and gave all of them a stern look as I walked towards the door. 

“Excuse me? Glasses, I am going to murder you. No, there’s no way I’m looking after that brat-“ 

Levi’s room

“-So, you mean to tell me. You got injured by my horse, and now you’re staying in here as my punishment?” I questioned, sighing as I took a seat on my bed which wasn’t now inhabited by someone. 

“I-I’m sorry sir.” She squeaked, attempting to sit up, I lightly pushed her back down onto the bed. “Don’t trouble yourself, just stay in bed.”

With a roll of my eyes I turned to her, just staring at her as she visibly got nervous.

“What the hell was that on the training ground today? You obviously beat me and yet you still apologized, I don’t get it.” She pursed her lips, and sighed softly. “I can’t tell you...” 

“Okay, whatever. It’s not like I actually cared. Good job, I guess.” I turned away, standing up and walking over to the desk in the corner of the room. “Wait, sir-“ She started but I cut her off. “Levi-“ I interrupted, turning to look back at her. “-Huh?” She tilted her head, I sighed. “Call me Levi, you might as well since you’re staying here and all.”


End file.
